Nakama: Part One: Long Lost Friends
by FanFictionneer
Summary: 'It's terrible to lose someone, especially when you're so young. It feels good to know that there is someone nearby who has been through the same thing. I wouldn't dare to want someone to go through something so traumatising. But it's good to know that there is someone close you can talk to about it, who really understands what it feels like. You think that too, don't you, Luffy'


_**Hey Everybody! This is my second fanfiction, this time it's One Piece! Enjoy!**_

_**One Piece: Nakama**_

_**Part One:Long Lost Friends**_

**Chapter One: Welcome Home!**

It was a beautiful day on the Thousand Sunny, in the New World. Everyone was tired because the Marines have been attacking them constantly. So Nami had a good idea to be able to get some rest.

"Everyone, I have a great idea!" she called out, gaining the rests attention.

"How about we have some vacation?" she continued.

Everyone nodded in agreament, even Luffy for some strange reason. You would think that he wanted to go on another adventure…

"Good idea Nami!" Usopp said "But where do we go then?"

Everyone started to think about a good location for their break.

"What about Drum Kingdom! Then we can pay a visit to Doctorine." Chopper suggested.

"That's too cold…" Nami answered.

"What about Alabasta, then we can see Vivi-chan again!" Sanji exclaimed, noodling around.

"I would love to, but they're still rebuilding and other important stuff." Nami answered.

"Eh? Two years later and they're still not done? They are slow…" Luffy said.

"Oh! I know! Shishishi" he continued.

"Well, where do you want to go captain-san?" Robin asked.

"It's a place where none of you guys ever been before, it has lots of meat too!"

"And that place is?" Franky asked.

"My home island! The Goa Kingdom!" the idiotic captain exclaimed.

"Wow, actually have a good idea Luffy." Nami said. "Everyone else agrees?"

"We have to go out of the Grand Line, but with some coup-the-bursts when can get there in no time." Franky agreed as he remembered that they told him that Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji came from East Blue, though Sanji was originally born in North Blue.

"Sure why not, I would like to know where this idiot lives." Sanji the love cook agreed, pointing at his captain.

"I agree with the shitty cook for once." Zoro said and Sanji shot a glare at him.

"Watch what you say Marimo!" Sanji growled and he was about to attack but got punched by none other than Nami.

"I'm sorry Nami-swaaan!" he apoligised being himself.

"Heh-heh, you deserved that one." Zoro said with a smirk but got punched too.

"AND YOU DESERVE ONE TOO!" she shouted.

The rest of the crew laughed at the scene.

After the little interruption, the others also agreed.

"Yosh, to the Fuushia Village!" Luffy shouted and they started their journey to Luffy's hometown by flying away with a Coup-de-burst.

_**Near the island**_

"We're here!" Luffy exclaimed.

Everyone else looked towards the island.

"So this is where you live! Segai!" Chopper called out.

"It looks SUUUPERRR!" Franky exclaimed, doing his well-known pose.

"I know right! It's really awesome! Shishishishi." Luffy grinned.

"My eyes are truly enjoying the view. Oh… I don't have eyes! Yohohohohoho, Skull Joke!" Brook joked, only making Luffy, Usopp and Chopper laugh.

The Thousand Sunny docked in the small docks and everyone got off the ship. All the villagers looked wide-eyed at Luffy and his crew, the famous rookie who was born and grew up in the tiny village had returned. As the crew walked through the streets of the village and the people all stepped aside and greeted and cheered for them and Luffy smiled and waved back.

"Looks like they all now you." Usopp noted.

"Of course they know him, who doesn't? All of them probably knew him before we did." Zoro said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Where are we going anyway?" Sanji asked.

"You'll see." Luffy answered.

The crew continued walking and reached a pub Luffy knew all to well.

"I'm back!" he yelled as he and his crew entered the small pub.

Everyone in the cafe looked at them.

"Luffy, is that you?" Someone asked, coming out of a small room in the back of the pub.

"Makino!" Luffy exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

"It really is you!" the bartender exclaimed and ran over to Luffy and gave him a big hug.

"Who's that?" Chopper whispered.

"How should I know?" Nami whispered back.

"You've grown so much Luffy, just look at you!" Makino said, as she ended the hug to have a better look at Luffy.

"And you haven't changed at all. Shishishishi." Luffy grinned.

"Who is this beautiful lady~?" Sanji asked, acting like…well…Sanji.

"This is Makino, she works in this pub and Ace and I often came here to eat or she would come to visit us." The Straw Hat captain responded, still with a big grin on his face. But his happy expression soon changed when he saw Makino and the others expressions when he had mentioned Ace.

'_Ace, Sabo…'_ the boy thought with a sad look plastered on his face.

The smiled of the other people in the small tavern dissapeared as well as they remembered how the duo, and trio, in the beginning, were always playing, pranking people and eating at the towns restaurants until they were out of food and without paying, with neverending smiles.

Nami walked up to Luffy and broke the silence. "Luffy, two years ago, you were always talking about Ace. About how strong he was, how he always beat you when you were young, even without a Devil Fruit , and many other things. You could see that you were very proud of him. But since we reunited, you haven't said anything about him at all, not even once…You're still hurt inside, aren't you?" she asked on a warm, but sad tone.

Luffy was looking at the ground. And suddenly, he ran out of the pub.

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled after his captain.

The sniper and Chopper were about to run after him, but they were stopped by Makino. "Don't go after him, he needs to be alone for a while. It takes a long time for Luffy to get over things…"

Usopp and Chopper nodded in response, understanding the situation their captain was in.

"How do you know how much time Luffy-san needs to be alone, that depends on the person, doesn't it Makino-san?" Robin aksed the bartender.

Makino sighed. "He has lost someone before… Then, he cried all night…." She told the crew with a sad expression on her face.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"He did? Why didn't he tell us? Who?" Chopper asked a bit shocked.

"I think he didn't because it's to painful for him, but I'm sure he will tell you sooner or later." Makino answered. "I can tell, he really cares alot about all of you."

**To Luffy**

Luffy was sitting on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the blue sea. It was the same cliff where he, Ace and Sabo often went to look at ships passing by. The sky was slowly turning orange, as the sun was dissapearing behind the sea.

'_Ace, Sabo…'_ he thought again. A few tears began to roll down his cheeks. He took something out of his pocket and looked at it. It was a picture of him and his brothers, smiling. Luffy was standing in the middle with a big grin on his face, in between his two big brothers.

'_Nami was right, I'm still not over it…'_ More tears began to flow and his crying became a bit louder, his shoulders shaking and sobs escaping from his mouth. Ace died two years ago and he still wasn't over it, he still blamed himself for what happened on that terrible day in Marineford. But what Jinbe said back then did help him a lot: he wasn't alone, he still had his friends. They're always there for him and they always will be.

Two years ago, when Luffy was alone and no one could hear him, he cried for Sabo and now, he also cried for Ace. He had lost both his brothers who meant alot to him. The last living member of ASL.

**In Makino's pub**

The crew and Makino were eating and talking, but someone other than Luffy was missing.

Chopper looked around. "Where is Nami?" the young reindeer, who was sitting next to Sanji at the fairly large table, asked.

"She went after Luffy." The blonde cook answered.

"Eh?! I thought we were supposed to leave him alone!" Chopper said.

"I told her where Luffy should be." Makino spoke up.

"Why?"

"Because she asked me. Maybe he does need someone to talk to after all…" the bartender responded.

"Why did Nami ask?" Chopper asked the woman.

"Because she thinks it's her fault." Sanji responded in Makino's place, since she didn't know herself. "And she also knows this kind of pain, she has been through this too."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that from Usopp when I joined the crew. He told me everything that happened since he started travelling with you." The blue-nosed reindeer remembered, looking out of one of the small windows of the tavern.

**Back to Luffy**

Luffy was still crying a little, while still looking at the picture.

"So that's the other person Makino-san was talking about." He heard someone say.

He recognised the voice, the warm voice with a breath that smelled like Mikans. It was Nami and she was looking at the picture over Luffy's shoulder.

"How did you know I was here?" the captain asked with a sad and creaking voice.

"Makino told me." Nami said on a gentle and kind tone and sat down next to her friend.

She looked at Luffy, who was still looking at the picture of his brothers, the boy was totally broken.

'_Poor Luffy…'_

She had never seen her captain like this. When Usopp left, it was bad, but this is even worse.

Luffy suddenly stopped crying. Was he trying to hide his tears and sadness from others?

"Are you okay?" Nami asked, worried about her friend.

Luffy didn't say anything.

"Why? Why did they have to die?" he then spoke up after a short moment of silence, while still hiding his tears.

"Well, those things just happen…" the navigator answered. She looked at her friend again with a sad look on her face. "Luffy, it's okay to cry…" she continued, looking at the sunset. Luffy looked at her with wide eyes. Then, tears started flowing down his cheeks once again.

Nami saw this and put her arm around his shoulder to comfort him. Suddenly, Luffy pulled the navigator into a hug, he obviously needed that. Nami was a bit surprised by her captain, but she soon hugged him back. The two sat there for a while, getting comfort from each other.

"Thank you….Nami…." Luffy said, sounding a little better.

"It's nothing. I know how you feel." Nami told the young man as they ended the hug.

Nami looked up at the orange sky again. "You know, crying is okay, but you have to get over it. I think they wouldn't like to see you like this, this isn't like you."

"I think you're right."

Luffy's tears stopped flowing again, but this time, he had gone over it. He didn't want Ace and Sabo to see their little brother cry.

"So, do you want to tell me more about that other person?"

"Okay." Luffy responded, now with much less sadness in his voice. "His name is Sabo, he was my other brother." He started. "When I was seven, not too long after Shanks gave me his hat, Gramps brought me to a hideout of mountainbandits, not far from here. The leaders name's Dadan, she's big and scary, but she took good care of us. That's where I first met Ace. In the beginning, he always ran off into the forest and didn't want to have anything to do with me. I kept following him and after a lot of trying, I could finally keep up with him. By following him, I reached the other side of the forest: Grey Terminal. That's where I met Sabo. He and Ace were already friends and they robbed people in the town and in Grey Terminal itself. First, I was only in the way and they didn't like me, but when some pirates caught me and were trying to get me to tell them where all the stolen money was, they came to save me. After all of that, the three of us shared cups of Sake and we became brothers. We kept stealing from the people of Grey Terminal."

"Why did you rob people?"

"The money we stole was for our pirate funds, we wanted to buy a ship wit hit." Luffy answered with his typical grin.

Nami was glad that her friends kind and warm smile was back. She had missed it. That smile changed people and was always able to cheer everyone up.

"Heh, I should've known." The girl said and smiled back.

"So we kept robbing people, fighting the wild animals in the forest, building our own treehouse that looked like a pirateship, training with an old guy we ran into who used to be a pirate and irritate Dadan."

"Wow, you sure had alot of freedom." Nami remarked.

"Well, it was fun until one day, pirates were ordered by Sabo's dad to bring his son back. They attacked us in Grey Terminal and they and Sabo's dad took Sabo away from us and brought him back to his boring life as a noble in the upper city. That was the last time I saw him."

"Poor guy…"

"Apparently, Sabo managed to escape one day and he wanted to go out at sea. But it was also the same day that a Celestial Dragon came to visit the city. Sabo's small boat passed the Celestial Dragons huge ship."

'_Celestial Dragon?!'_ Nami thought shocked.

"And then… That Celestial Dragon fired at Sabo's boat. That's what Dogura, one of the mountainbandits who saw it happening, told me…"

"So that why you hate Celestial Dragons so much… And that's also why you punched that Celestial Dragon at Saboady Archipellago, instead of jumping in front of Hachi or knocking the gun out of that guys hand."

Luffy nodded.

Nami looked at Luffy with a sad expression plastere don her face once again. _'It's terrible to lose someone, especially when you're so young. It kinda feels good to know that there is someone nearby who has been through the same thing, but of course, I wouldn't dare to want someone to go through something so traumatising. But it's good to know that there is someone close you can talk to about it, who really understands what it feels like. You think that too, don't you, Luffy?' _she thought.

"So do you want to go back Luffy?" she then asked.

"Yeah, I hope they're not going to drown me in questions." Luffy joked. He was back to his normal, cheerful self, much to Nami's relief.

_**And that's it for the first, and already very emotional chapter of Nakama: Long Lost Friends. I personally think I did a good job, do you guys do too? Well, now I'm going to write the next chapter of The Tale on Naruto Uzumaki, then two chapters of The Sparring Tournament and then chapter two of Long Lost Friends, so it'll take a while…**_

'_**Till next time!**_

_**FanFictionneer**_


End file.
